Food plates, beverage cups, and utensils are commonly used when consuming food and beverages. Over time, food plates and beverage containers have evolved to encompass a variety of different shapes and sizes. For example, food plates have been developed with dividers/compartments designed to keep food items separate. Even with these developments, from private (e.g., in-home) to public use (e.g., out-of-home such as, a dinner party, a restaurant, a bar, etc.), it is common for people to carry a food plate and a beverage container simultaneously. However, simultaneous carrying can prove challenging when trying to avoid spills and conduct other activities (e.g., shaking hands, using utensils, etc.). This challenge is also encountered by restaurant servers who routinely carry many food items and beverage containers.